


Remember Everything

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, fluff times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien sees a certain picture of he and Ladybug and decides to make it a reality...except it already happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Everything

**Author's Note:**

> SOME SPOILERS FOR DARK CUPID. If you're watching the English dub only, don't read this

[Based on [this post](http://onfiregeek.tumblr.com/post/132178280002/chat-noir-sees-picture-of-ladynoir-kiss-on)]

* * *

Adrien yawned and stretched as he woke up from a cat nap before going out to patrol the city. Hey, how else was he supposed to be able to protect Paris and still get up for school the next day? Cat naps are a blessing. He decided to check over the Ladyblog one last time before heading out, seeing as how he lived near the Eiffel Tower anyway, he could afford to laze around a bit.

On the front page of the blog was a photo taken earlier that day, taken of Ladybug and Cat Noir. “This is thanks to our dedicated Ladyblog reader, LadyxCat! She was able to get a shot of a Ladynoir kiss from up close thanks to her amazing camera!” the caption read. Adrien chuckled at the photo, obviously it was photo shopped. If that really happened, he would have surely remembered it.

“Time to head out…” he said before transforming.

* * *

Ladybug sat beside the tower, looking at Cat, unamused, as he lowered himself from above to meet face to face with her. “What are you doing?” she asked “I saw something on the Ladyblog…why don’t we kiss for real?” Cat Noir said, leaning forward. Ladybug’s face turned bright pink “I-I thought you didn’t remember that!” she said “What?” he asked confused “the kiss! When I asked you about it afterwards you…you acted as if you didn’t know what I was talking about!” she said.

Cat Noir stared at Ladybug for a minute, as if processing what she was saying before his cat-like pupils became smaller as his eyes widened. “Wait! Wait! You mean…we…we actually kissed?!” he yelled. “Yes! I told you! You were hit by an Akuma! So I broke the power he had over you by kissing you!” she said, her face becoming red. “We kissed?!” he yelled again “Technically I kissed you to break the spell” she repeated.

“YOU KISSED ME?!” Cat Noir yelled. “YES! Stop making me repeat myself! It’s embarrassing enough that I gave you my first kiss! Stop bringing it up!” she yelled “First Kiss?!” he yelled. Cat’s face became bright red and he felt faint as the blood rushed to his head. “How…how did…what…and…and I don’t remember any of it?!” he yelled. “No one remembers anything if they’re possessed by an Akuma!” Ladybug said “N-Now, come on! We have patrols to do!” Ladybug said, attempting to literally run away from the subject by jumping onto a nearby rooftop

“WE KISSED?!” Cat yelled again as he chased after her. The two continued to make their way across town, patrolling the area, Cat still stuttering nonsense. Once they finished Cat began to sob “We kissed and I don’t remember any of it!” he cried. Ladybug’s eye twitched before she suddenly grabbed Cat’s face, sighing before pulling him close and kissing him.

Cat’s eyes grew wide in shock before he leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes.He held onto Ladybug tightly as she tried to pull away “Mmph!” Ladybug said, trying to push away, her hands pushing against his chest. “Not yet…” he whispered. Ladybug looked up at him, about to protest before she noticed the sad look in his eyes “Please? I…I want to remember this one…” he whispered. Ladybug sighed before sparing him a glance, a light pink blush on her face before their lips met again.

_I want to remember everything this time…_


End file.
